


Anyone But You

by randomfandom666



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Banter, Funny, Oneshot, spending the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 10:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20965034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandom666/pseuds/randomfandom666
Summary: Harry and Allie spend the day together, against Allie's will, and much to Harry's amusement.





	Anyone But You

More oneshots, because I am honestly too lazy to write anything else.  
Songs I listened to while writing:  
Ruben – lay by me  
Donavan Woods – Portland Maine  
One Republic – All I Need  
Sara Bareilles – Gravity 

“This is an absolutely ridiculous idea” Allie huffed, running a hand angrily through her hair  
Harry laughed at that “It was your idea, Pressman”  
“And it’s stupid!” She glared at him through narrow eyes, daring him to reply  
“Okay, it’s a stupid idea, Allie. Jeez, why’d you ever even pitch it?”  
“Because I wanted to be involved! Cass even letting me into one of those dumb meetings was a big deal, I wanted to help!”  
“And look what you did? Suggesting for everyone in town to spend a day with someone else by pulling a name out a hat? Absolutely scandalous idea! You should be ashamed.” At this point, Harry should probably be thanking the stars that the younger Pressman was too concerned with being angry at herself to process how he was making fun of her, or he would be dead before he got to take one ride around town in his car.  
“Out of all the names I could have picked, I picked yours! It must be rigged. There’s no way this shit isn’t rigged. Maybe it was Will, getting back at me for ignoring him, or Kelly, she kept saying we would make a good couple, or Luke just being a general ass!” she continued to rant, trekking through the town center, with Harry strolling behind, amused  
“Maybe..” he whispered, mischievously “It was all of them!”  
Allie whipped round to glare at him, realizing he had spent the last ten minutes making fun of her “You’re an ass.”  
“Hey! No we weren’t insulting me! We were insulting everyone else!” Harry exclaimed indignantly, taking the lead in Allie’s little storm and walking into the small coffee shop on the corner of the street. It was empty, which was weird seeing as everyone in town was supposed to be hanging out with each other, in an attempt to get to know each other. Allie’s pitch at trying to keep things as normal as possible.  
“God! I can’t believe I have to spend a whole day with you” she groaned, hoping onto the counter as Harry began preparing two cups of coffee. Say what you may, but Allie knew Harry’s coffee was better than anyone else in town, and she wasn’t going to miss an opportunity to drink some.  
“You could just walk away” he suggested, curious as to why she hadn’t before  
“And let Cass know my idea was a fail? She probably already knew! That’s why she let it happen, so it would fail and she’d have proof about me not being good enough to be on the council!”  
“I highly doubt your sister would do that to you” Harry reasoned, handing her one of the few muffins Will had made this week. He had managed to smuggle them when he was on kitchen duty.  
“Whatever. I just don’t want to spend my whole day with you when I could be sleeping!”  
Harry placed a hand on his chest, faking hurt “Wow, Pressman, tell me how you really feel”  
“Man up, Bingham, we are on our own in this fucked up world, the weak have no place here.” She shrugged, ripping off a part of the muffin and putting it in her mouth, smiling largely, no matter how much of a dick Will was, he sure knew how to make a great muffin.  
“Morbid, Allie, I’m sure we can find you a therapist somewhere here” he teased, turning to wait for the kettle to boil  
“They’d probably require therapy too” she pointed out, dropping crumbs all over her jeans clumsily. “Ugh, first I am stuck with you now I am ruining my favorite jeans? Fuck this”  
“You’re unusually bitter today, Pressman, where’s my usual ball of sunshine?”  
She raised her eyebrows “yours?”  
Harry turned around quickly, to hide his blush “Well, we are spending the day together, with a small society like ours, that could be considered as marriage”  
“You’re full of shit, Bingham” Allie smiled, no malice in her voice whatsoever  
“You love it, Pressman” he countered, passing her a cup of coffee, just how she liked it, with too much sugar to taste anything else.  
“Whatever”


End file.
